Show your true self
by SexiRKODiva
Summary: Cody is tired of moving around and when he is forced to move to Forks Washington he instantly becomes friends with Seth. Seth introduces Cody to bad tempered Paul. What happens when they meet? Can Cody help Paul with his temper or will Paul show Cody that its okay to be who you are and that not everyone will leave him. Mature and is M/M.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 New Kid **

**A/N Okay this is my first time writing a Twlight story. I am not new to the site, I usually write wrestling stories. I hope you enjoy reading this and leave a review and let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

I was patiently waiting to board the airplane. I was on my way to my uncle and aunts house in Forks Washington. I was going to be on the plane for a few hours and I didn't really like having to fly. It wasn't like I had a choice in the matter, I never do. During the flight I had fallen asleep and was woken up by the speaker announcing the arrival into Forks Washington. All I knew about that town was that it was small and it rained constantly and it was really never sunny. I sighed as I got off the plane and immediately noticed the darkness of Forks Washington. I looked around the airport to see if I could find my uncle Todd. I heard someone calling out my name and turned around to see my uncle and my cousin Ashley. They walked over to me. Uncle Todd hugged me and Ashley hugged me tightly.

"I'm so happy your going to live with us." Ashley said. I smiled down at her. Ashley was six years old and was cute.

"Come on lets go get your bags, your aunt is waiting at the house and lunch will be ready soon." Uncle Todd said. I once again sighed to myself as I followed them to get my bags.

Uncle Todd and Aunt Layla's house was a two story house. Aunt Layla welcomed me with a hug and a kiss to the forehead. I was showed around the house and where my room was by aunt Layla. Uncle Todd was watching tv in the living room.

"If you need anything let me know, lunch will be ready in ten minutes." Aunt Layla said. She left me in my room. I stared at my bags not really sure if I wanted to unpack just yet. Who knew how long I would be staying here for, residence for me was never permanent. lunch was quiet and when I was finished I went back to my room. I was called downstair for lunch. I sat down at the table with Ashley. Uncle Todd was in the living room still watching tv. I ate the sandwhiches that aunt Layla made. I went back to my room to unpack, it wouldn't take me long to pack again if I had to. There was a knock on my door and I opened it to see Ashley.

"We are going to mall so you can buy stiff for school. Mommy said to get you because we are leaving in a few minutes." she told me.

"Okay." I said.

The mall was the next town over and I spent two hours there while aunt Layla shopped for herself and Ashley. I was given some money and sent on my own to buy any clothes I needed for school and any school supplies. I brought some warm clothes and notebooks and folders. It was probably a good idea to get an umbrella. I also brought a new backpack. We got back to the house and I took all my stuff to my room. I walked back downstairs and saw that uncle Todd hadn't moved from the living room couch and aunt Layla was in the kitchen getting ready to cook.

"Is something wrong?" aunt Layla asked.

"No, can I help you cook?" I asked. Aunt Layla smiled and nodded. I always liked to cook, to me it was relaxing. I helped set the table for dinner and Ashley and uncle Todd sat down at the table. Dinner was quiet and I even helped aunt Layla clean up after. I went back to my room. Tomorrow I would be starting school so I needed to put away my new clothes and get ready for tomorrow.

I walked downstairs for breakfast and found my aunt and cousin eating at the kitchen table. I grabbed a bowl and poured me some honey nut cheerios and a glass of orange juice.

"Are you nervous about starting a new school?" aunt Layla asked.

"Not really, I'm used to it." I said.

"I never had to change schools." Ashley said.

"That's because we never had to move." uncle Todd said walling into the kitchen.

"I'm glad because then I would have to make new friends and I'm happy with the ones I have." Ashley said. I continued eating and then washed my bowl and glass. I went back to my room to get my backpack. I looked myself over in the mirror, sometimes I hated the way I looked but today I looked fine.

My uncle dropped me off at school and told me he would pick me up later. I walked into the school building and looked around. I remembered my aunt telling me that the native tribes went to Forks High school because they had some kind of fire that destroyed their school. I was trying to find the office when I wasn't watching where I was walking and bumped into someone. I was knocked down on my ass and I looked up to see a boy around my age look down at me.

"I'm sorry" he told me. He put his hand out to help me up and I grabbed him and he pulled me to my feet.

"I'm Seth." he told me. I looked Seth up and down. He had a lot of muscle and was short. I also noticed that he had a tattoo on his right upper arm.

"I'm Cody." I said. I noticed two other boys standing by him.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" Seth asked.

I shook my head "No, I'm sorry for not watching where I was going." I said.

"No its cool." Seth told me.

" Thanks, I'm new here, this is my first day." I told Seth.

"I know how that feels. I was new to this school a few months ago. This is Collin and Brady." Seth told me. I looked at Collin and Brady. They looked like Seth, short, muscled and they had the same tattoos in the same spot as Seth.

"Where are you off to?" Collin asked.

"I'm trying to find the office, I need to get my schedule before class begins." I said.

Seth showed me where the office was and I found out that Seth was a Junior and sixteen years old same as me. Collin and Brady were freshman and were fourteen years old. They were all close friends and were native American and lived on the res not in Forks Washington. Morning classes weren't so bad, I had some classes with Seth and none with Collin and Brady since they were a year younger than Seth and I. I found out that Seth, Collin and Brady came from the res life. I followed Seth to the cafeteria where Seth took me to a table that had Collin and Brady, and two other boys sitting there.

"Guys this is Cody, he is new here. Cody this is Quil and Embry." Seth introduced.

"Hey" I said before sitting down next to Seth. Quil and Embry had muscles and tattoos that's matched Seth, Collin and Brady.

"How do you like Forks high?" Quil asked.

I shrugged "It's not so bad."

"Yea, Quil and I are Seniors so we only have a year left of this school." Embry said.

"Why did you move here?" Embry asked.

"I live with my uncle and aunt now." I said.

"Why?" Collin asked. So many questions and I wasn't sure if I liked it.

"Enough with the questions and let Cody eat his food." Seth said. I smiled at Seth, silently thanking him. I wasn't sure if I was ready to talk about why I had to move to Forks Washington.

Lunch was soon over and I was walking with Seth to our geometry class. I hated math and geometry even more.

"You should come over and hang with us after school." Seth said.

"I don't know, I have to ask my uncle when he picks me up after school. I had just met Seth and his friends and he wanted me to go to the res and hang with him.

"Okay, how you ask your uncle and since tomorrow is Friday you can come over and hang for awhile and not worry about school the next day." Seth told me.

"Okay, I can let you know tomorrow." I said. We walked into Geometry found some seats. This was going to be a long forty minutes. The rest of the day wasn't so bad and I was happy to get the first day of my new school over with.

My uncle picked me up five minutes after school was let out.

"How was school?" he asked.

"It was okay, I think I made some friends." I told him.

"Good, its good to always have friends, they can help you through some tough times." uncle Todd told me.

"I guess." I said.

"Cody I know this is hard for you but you need move on." uncle Todd told me.

"The boys I met want me to hang with them at the res, that's where their from." I said changing the subject.

"When do you plan to hang with them?" uncle Todd asked.

"Tomorrow since its Friday." I said.

"Okay, if you can arrange a ride to your friends house and back to my house then its okay." Uncle Todd pulled into the drive way and I got out of the car. I walked up to my room and closed my door.

I told Seth the next day that it was okay for me to hang out at his house and he arranged for his sister Leah to pick us up after school.

"How do you think you did on the geometry homework?" Seth asked.

"It took me two hours to do it." I told Seth. Seth laughed as we walked into our second class, American History. At lunch Seth told the guys that I would be coming over and Collin and Brady agreed to meet us at Seth's house.

Like Seth Leah also had muscles but she was taller than Seth and Seth had told me that she was nineteen and went to the college on the res. I couldn't tell if she had a tattoo because she was wearing a jacket. Leah drove us back to Seth's house. We got out of the car and Leah left for work.

Collin and Brady were already there waiting for us in front of the house.

"Do you play video games Cody?" Collin asked. I nodded.

"Good lets go into the living room my mom is busy cooking in the kitchen. An hour into playing with Seth's x box we heard a knock at the door and Brady went to answer the door. Brady walked back into the living room and we paused the game to see who was with him. Quil and Embry walked in and they had another boy with him. When I looked at him I froze, I stared at him and couldn't move. What was going on?

**Okay like it or not please review!**

**A/N The next chapter is where Cody meets Paul, I wonder what will happen and what they will think of each other. Also Paul never imprinted on Rachel. Something is going on with Cody and maybe the next chapter might be some insight into exactly what is going on. I'm sorry if this chapter sucked, the first chapter is always the hardest. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Paul **

**A/N Okay here is the next chapter. Enjoy! **

I couldn't look anywhere else but at him. He was tall, dark black hair and brown eyes. He had big muscles and also had a tattoo on his upper right arm. He stared right back at me. I could feel someone shaking me and I could hear Seth trying to get my attention. I finally snapped out of it when Seth stood right in front of me blocking my view.

"You okay?" Seth asked. I nodded and Seth stepped aside. The boy I was staring at walked over to where I was sitting on the floor.

"Huh Cody this is Paul and Paul this is Cody." Seth told me.

"Hey" I said. Paul nodded and turned to Seth.

"What are you up to?" Paul asked.

"Just playing video games" Seth said. Seth handed the controller he was using over to Paul. I had the other controller. Quil and Embry sat next to Collin and Brady on the couch. We spent a couple of hours playing, taking turns using the controllers.

We all got tired of playing the x box and were getting hungry. Seth's mom was cooking dinner but I helped Seth make some sandwhiches. I looked back into the living room and saw Paul was watching me make the sandwhiches. I was curious to know more about who he was.

"Seth does Paul go to our school?" I asked.

"No, he graduated. Paul is nineteen." Seth told me. Okay so Paul was a few years older than me. I helped Seth with the last of the sandwhiches and carried them in the living room. I passed out them out and watched how each of them ate at least four sandwhiches when I only ate one. When everyone was finished eating we all decided to go outside and hang out there.

"How do you like La Push?" I turned to see Paul standing next to me.

"Is that what the res is called?" I asked. Paul nodded.

"I like it." I told him. We watched the others talking and getting into wrestling matches on the grass. I wanted to have a look around, to really see what La Push looked like. I glanced at Paul, I felt this weird feeling towards him, and had no idea why.

"Do you think you can show me around?" I asked. I didn't know why I asked that. Paul didn't seem like he the friendly type.

"Yea I guess, come on." Paul said as he started to walk. Paul showed me the houses that Collin, Brady, Quil and Embry lived in. I even saw where he lived. All the guys houses were pretty much close together. We even walked on the beach.

"I like to come here and think sometimes." Paul said as he stared out into the ocean.

"It's a nice place to think I guess." I said. Paul started walking again, heading back to Seth's house.

Everyone was still hanging outside and I went to sit on the porch step. Paul followed me and sat down next to me. I started having the weird feelings again and I had no idea why, the feelings were making me want to touch him.

"Thanks for showing me around La Push." I said. Paul nodded.

"You live in Forks right?" Paul asked.

"Yea." I said. I didn't know why Paul asked that.

"Cody, are you ready to go home?" Seth asked. Seth was standing in front of us and I didn't even realize it. I was too busy staring at Paul to know what was going on around me. For some reason Paul let out a small growl and Seth slowly backed away and left us alone again.

"What was that for?" I asked. Paul shrugged.

"I think Seth's right though, I should be going home soon." I said.

"Do you have a ride home?" Paul asked.

I nodded "Yea I think Leah is going to drive me home."

"Okay." was all Paul said. I called out to Seth asking him if Leah was going to drive me home and Seth nodded and pointing to Leah walking to her car.

"Bye Paul" I said.

"Bye." Paul said and he walked off. I felt a pain in my heart as I saw Paul walking towards his house.

I was in the car with Seth and Leah, she was driving me home.

"I'm sorry that I interrupted you and Paul." Seth said.

"It's okay, Paul was mad though." I said.

"Did Paul tell you?" Seth asked.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Seth" Leah warned. Leah sounded angry and glared back at Seth.

"Nothing Cody, I just thought that maybe Paul might have told you why he was mad." Seth said. I knew he wasn't telling the truth, there was something going on here. Both Seth and Leah were giving each other looks and acting weird. Leah pulled into my uncle's driveway and I got out of the car.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Seth told me.

I went into the house. It was a little after seven.

"Hi Cody did you have a nice time with your friends?" Aunt Layla asked. I shrugged and walked up to my room. I know my aunt was trying to make me feel welcomed, but I couldn't help but feel like I didn't belong here. I always felt like this no matter where I lived. I grabbed some sleep clothes and headed to the bathroom. I showered and decided to do some reading for school. I couldn't concentrate on what I was reading because the only thing I could think about was Paul. I wondered what he was doing and when I would see him again. Finally I gave up trying to read and called it a night, turning off my light and going to sleep. I wanted my mind off of Paul, it was disturbing me.

I woke up around nine in the morning. I went downstairs to see aunt Layla was the only one awake. She was cooking pancakes.

"Good morning." she said to me.

"Morning." I said sitting down at the table.

"What are you up to this weekend?" aunt Layla asked.

"I don't know, I might go to La Push to visit Seth and the other guys." I told her.

"Okay sounds like a good plan." aunt Layla said. Aunt Layla put a plat of pancakes in front of me with a glass of milk. I was in the middle of eating when Ashley came running into the kitchen.

"Mommy I'm hungry." she said. Ashley hugged me and sat down next to me at the table. Aunt Layla cut up Ashley's pancakes and gave them for her to eat.

"Cody will you watch cartoons with me after breakfast?" Ashley asked me. I loved Ashley, I hoped that when I was forced to leave it wouldn't hurt her.

"Yea, finish breakfast and we can spend a few hours watching cartoons." I told her. Ashley grinned and continued to eat.

My cell phone rang, it was Seth.

"Hey Cody, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much just watching cartoons with my cousin Ashley." I told Seth.

"Oh okay, do you want to come over?" Seth asked.

"Yea okay." I said.

"Okay cool, Paul will be there to pick you up in ten minutes." Seth told me.

"Okay." I said; wait what Paul was going to pick me up?

"Seth did you just say Paul was the one picking me up?" I asked.

"Yea is that okay?" Seth asked.

"Its okay, I just wasn't sure if I heard correctly." I said.

"Yea Paul is going to pick you up because Leah is working and Paul said he could pick you up." Seth said. We hung up the phone; I needed to get ready to leave. Ashley wasn't too disappointed that I was leaving, she was busy coloring.

The car ride to Seth's house felt like hours. Paul didn't talk but kept giving me looks and would turn away when he caught me looking at him. I tried to talk, to come up with something to say to Paul but it was hard. I couldn't come up with the right words. I was getting the same feelings I had yesterday. I wanted to reach out and touch Paul's hand that was resting on his side. I shook the feelings away and looked out the window until we reached Seth's house in La Push. Paul stopped in front of Seth's house and I quickly thanked Paul before getting out of his car. I felt bad for leaving Paul like I did but I didn't like the feelings that came up when Paul was around me.

Seth was in his room.

"Hey, how was the ride here?" Seth asked.

"It was okay, it was a quiet one." I said.

"You guys didn't talk during the ride?" Seth asked.

"No, Paul didn't say anything to me." I said. I wondered why Seth kept asking me if Paul had talked to me. Was there something Paul was supposed to tell me? Seth was mumbling something about Paul taking too long to talk to me.

"Seth is there something Paul is supposed to tell me?" I asked.

"Cody I can't tell you that, its not my place." Seth told me. I heard a voice clear and looked up to see Paul standing by the door. He didn't look too happy and was glaring at Seth. Paul's glare fainted away and he turned to look at me. I lowered my head, not knowing why.

"Seth can you leave me and Cody alone, I need to talk to him." Paul said. I picked up my head to see Seth smiling and nodding. Before I could say anything Seth was gone from his room. Paul sat next to me and I those feelings were back again.

"I need to talk to you, but I need for you to keep an open mind about what I tell you okay." Paul told me. Paul was struggling with himself, trying to get out what he needed to tell me out. I nodded and waited for Paul to start telling me what I needed to know.

"When we first met yesterday, how did you feel?" Paul asked me.

"I don't know." I said. Again I lowered my head, I didn't know why Paul was asking me that. Paul lifted my head "Tell me the truth." he said.

"I couldn't take my eyes off you or move." I said, I looked away embarrassed. Paul turned my face causing me to look into his dark eyes.

"Don't turn away from me." Paul told me.

"I never felt like this before, at least not towards a boy." I admitted.

"Cody there is a reason why we have these feelings towards each other." Paul said.

"It's called imprinting, it's when a wolf first meets someone for the first time and they instantly connect." Paul finished saying.

"But I'm not a wolf, and you sure don't look like one" I said.

"You're not a wolf, but I am." Paul said.

"Your what?" I asked.

"I'm a wolf, well a shape shifter is a better term. I'm part of a pack here in La Push." Paul said. Paul was telling me this like it was no big deal.

"So there is other wolves around?" I asked. Paul nodded.

"Seth is one and so are Collin, Brady, Quil and Embry. They weren't allowed to tell you because no one is supposed to know about us except for our family and our imprints. I had to tell you." Paul said. This was starting to make sense now. Why Seth and the others had a muscle bodied and why Seth kept asking me if Paul spoke with me. Paul started telling me about how the Quilette tribe. He explained in more detail what imprinting was and how it would affect us. Paul told me that imprinting is a strong bond between two people and he didn't say it had to be between a female and a male. I really wanted to tell Paul about the feelings I had towards him but I couldn't do it. These feelings were intimate feelings, sexual feelings. I had never thought I could have feelings towards a boy. Paul and I sat in silence and Seth came back to the room. He hesitated until Paul gave him a nod and he walked into his room

"I'll leave you and Seth to hang out, call me when you're ready to go home." Paul told me. Paul left and I was left with more confused thoughts then I ever had in my life before.

"Paul talked to me. I know about you and the other guys being wolves." I said to Seth.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you." Seth said.

"Its okay, I understand." I said.

"I know Paul can be scary at times but he's a good guy, he will treat you right." Seth told me.

"I cant believe that a male wolf imprinted on me." I said more to myself than to Seth.

"Is Paul being a male bother you?" Seth asked. Sitting there with Seth, him being there made it easy for me to talk and to be honest with myself.

"Yes, I never had sexual or any feelings towards boys," I admitted.

"It must be confusing for you, I felt the same way." Seth said.

"Seth are you gay?" I asked.

"Yea, I knew ever since I was thirteen." Seth told me.

"Have you imprinted?" I asked.

Seth shook his head "No, but I know I will soon."

"Oh" was all I could say. Seth pulled out his x box and connected it to his tv. Our conversation was soon forgotten and we started playing with the x box. We spent a few hours until I needed to head back to my uncles. Seth gave me Paul's number so I could call him to come pick me up. I remembered to save it in my phone.

Paul drove me home and parked his car outside my uncle's house. I went to get out of the car but Paul stopped me by gently grabbing my arm. I looked at him and he removed his hand from my arm.

"Cody, I want to get to know you, spend time with you." Paul told me. I didn't know why Paul bothered with getting to know me, it wasn't worth it. I would just wind up screwing things over with my uncle and aunt and have to move again.

"Why? It's not like I'm going to be around much longer." I said.

"Seth told me you just moved here. Is your family moving again?" Paul asked.

I shook my head and looked at him "No, it's just me that ends up moving." I told Paul.  
"Why would you move?" Paul asked. Paul sounded angry and upset.

"It's just the way it goes, I move around a lot and stay with different family members and then I screw it up somehow and then I'm forced to move to another member of my family. Look it doesn't matter, it wouldn't work between us anyways." I said. I opened the car door and got out. I took one last look at Paul before walking towards the house.

**Okay like it or not please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Quality Time**

**A/N Okay here is another update. I'm thinking about writing another story, but a cross over with Twlight and WWE wrestling. Enjoy!**

I went straight to my room and crashed on my bed. None of this day made any sense. I didn't even think wolves existed. I acted cool when Paul had told me he imprinted on me and that he was a shape shifting wolf but on the inside I was freaking out. Seth, Paul and the other guys seemed so normal, yea they were big muscled but still. What was with this imprinting thing? Paul explained to me that it was a special connection but I wasn't sure what connection Paul wanted with me. What if I do develop a connection with Paul and I have to move, I don't want myself or Paul to go through that. I needed to stay away from Paul for awhile so I could think things over.

At school Monday I was trying my best to avoid Seth. I knew he was going to bug me about knowing the truth and I wasn't ready to talk to him. It wasn't that easy to avoid him though at

"Hey Cody, What's up?" Seth asked.

"Hey Seth, nothing much." I answered.

"What's going on with you? I tried calling you on Sunday and you never picked up.

"Sorry, I was busy." I said.

"Okay, you want to hang after school?" Seth asked.

"I cant, I have some things to do." I said.

"Cody are you angry with me?" Seth asked. I shook my head, I paid for my lunch

"I have to eat real quick and go study for a test, see you later." I said. I walked away, I took a look back as Seth made his way to his table. I hated not being able to hang with Seth but I needed time to myself.

I was on my away to the bus to go home when I spotted Paul's car parked by the bus stop. Paul was looking right at me so there was no use in trying to get by him. I slowly walked to him, trying to think about what I would say to him.

"Hey" Paul said.

"Can I drive you home?' Paul asked. I hesitated in answering

"We need to talk, let me drive you home." Paul told me. I got into Paul's car and he drove out of the parking lot. I stared out the window, avoiding looking at Paul.

"You hungry?" Paul asked. I shook my head.

"Damn it Cody, talk to me. What the hell is wrong with you?" Paul asked. Paul pulled over to the side of the road and turned his car off. He turned to me, he touched my arm, making me look at him.

"You have been ignoring my calls, ignoring Seth. He told me you haven't talked to him since Monday." Paul said.

"I'm sorry, I guess I just needed time to think about stuff." I said.

"Think about what?" Paul asked.

"Stuff like you telling me you're a wolf and you imprinting on me. You don't think that's a big deal?" I asked.

"I know it's a big deal but you shouldn't ignore me or your friends." Paul said.

"I hated ignoring Seth or you but I didn't know what to do or say." I said.

"What are you confused about now?" Paul asked.

"Imprint, I don't know what to do about that." I said.

"How about if we go slow and try to figure out this imprint together?" Paul asked.

"What if that time is limited?" I asked.

"Are you afraid of moving?" Paul asked.

"No, not afraid, just expected." I told him.

"Don't worry about moving, focus on what's going on now." Paul said. Paul was right, I needed to worry about what was going on now instead of worrying about when the next move was going to be. Paul started his car up and started driving towards my house. We finished the car ride in silence.

I felt bad after my talk with Paul. I still had some thinking to do but I needed to do something first. I pulled out my phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Cody." Seth answered.

"Hey Seth, listen I'm sorry about ignoring you this week. It's just with everything Paul told me last weekend I just needed to do some thinking." I told Seth.

"I understand Cody." Seth said. Seth and I talked for awhile before he had to go so he could patrol. I needed to remember to ask Paul what patrol meant. I walked downstairs and saw my uncle watching football. I was starting to think that's all my uncle did, work come home and watch tv. I sat down next to uncle Todd and he passed me a soda and the bowl of chips.

I was busy in my room getting my history homework done when there was a knock at my door.

"Cody you have someone is here to see you." I heard aunt Layla say. I wondered who was here. I closed my history book and walked downstairs. I was shocked to see it was Paul. Paul stared at me before he spoke.

"Hey, you want to grab some food?" he asked. It was close to dinner and I was getting hungry so I nodded. I told my aunt where I was going and followed Paul to his car.

We went to a local dinner in town. The waitress named Becky showed us to a table handed us two menus and walked away.

"How have you been?" Paul suddenly asked. I looked up from my menu.

"I'm good. What about you?" I asked.

"I'm fine." Paul said. When the waitress came back we gave our orders and I could tell she was flirting with Paul. Paul paid no attention to Becky. His eyes were solely on me. We both decided to get cheeseburgers and fries with sodas. While I only ordered one burger, Paul ordered three burgers. We waited in silence for our food. Those feelings started to come back again, they were starting to surface when I was in Paul's car. I had come to a conclusion that these feelings I had when I was with Paul was due to the imprint, I would eventually ask Paul about it.

"How's school going?" Paul asked.

"It's going good. I actually like this school." I told him

"Why do you move around so much?" Paul asked. I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell Paul. Something inside me though wanted too.

"It's complicated." I said. Paul frowned.

"I don't like you keeping stuff from me Cody." he sternly told me.

"It doesn't matter why I move around okay, I just do." I told him. I hardly knew Paul and yet he expected me to tell him everything.

"I'll accept that answer for now but eventually I know you will tell me." Paul said. I nodded and looked up when Becky brought our food to us.

I followed Paul back to his car. I was about to get into his car when Paul stopped me, he was standing right in front of me. I could feel the heat coming off of him. Paul stepped closer and our noses were almost touching. I wasn't sure what the hell was going on. I was trapped between Paul and his car. Paul looked down at me and his mouth was inching closer to mine. My eyes widened when I realized what Paul was about to do. I turned my head just when his lips were about to connect with mine. His lips brushed against my cheek and I could hear a slight growl coming from Paul. I nervously looked at Paul.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Don't be, I shouldn't have done that." Paul told me.

"Paul I don't know if I can do this." I said. Paul backed away and walked to the drivers side.

"Lets go somewhere and talk" Paul said. I got inside the car and Paul drove up. I looked out the window to see where Paul was taking us too and I saw that we were in La Push. Paul drove us to the beach and parked the car.

With out saying a word he got out the car and started walking towards the sand. I walked with Paul until he stopped and sat in the sand. I sat next to him and looked out into the ocean. The sun was setting and it was getting colder out.

"Paul?"

"Yea Cody."

"Are you gay?" I asked. Paul slowly nodded.

"I wasn't sure until I imprinted on you." Paul told me.

"I don't know if I'm gay. I never had feelings for guys before until you imprinted on me." I said.

"Cody what kind of feelings are you having?" Paul asked.

"I have feelings like I want to touch you, be around you and it hurts when we are apart." I told Paul blushing.

"Cody, those feelings you have are because we imprinted, we have a connection." Paul said. I shivered a little and Paul sat behind me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me to his chest. I could feel his heat, warming me and it felt nice.

"Does this make me gay?" I asked.

"We don't have to put a label on it Cody and there is nothing wrong with being gay." Paul told me. I stayed wrapped up in Paul's arms for sometime. It felt good being so close to someone, especially Paul. I yawned and Paul unwrapped his arms and stood up.

"I thinks its time to get you home." Paul said. I stood up and we walked back to the car.

At school the next day Seth kept bothering me with questions about my date with Paul.

"It wasn't a date." I told him. How did he know that I saw Paul last night? We were in the cafeteria eating lunch.

"You guys ate dinner together and talked on the beach, it was a date Cody." Seth informed me. I shook my head and continued to eat.

"When are you guys going on your second date?" Seth teased. I glared at him before laughing.

Saturday morning I was eating breakfast when my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller id and saw it was Paul.

"Hey, get ready I'm coming to pick you up in twenty minutes." Paul said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Don't worry, we are going to spend some time together." Paul said. Paul hung up before I could say anything else. My uncle was busy with the tv and my aunt was going shopping with Ashley so I was free to do anything I wanted. I dressed as fast as I could and for some reason I felt like I needed to dress up more. I could hear Paul's horn and I checked myself over in the mirror before I left the house.

Paul took us to La Push and we were at his house. Paul lived with his mom but she was at work. Paul showed me around his house, I took a quick peak into his bedroom and then we went into the living room.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Paul asked. We got comfortable on the couch as the movie started. Paul's arm made its way around my back and my head was on his shoulder. The movie was half way done when I felt Paul run his fingers lazily in my hair, I look up and at that moment Paul's lips were on mine. I froze; I had never kissed a guy before. Paul's lips moved on mine and my mouth slowly opened to let his tongue slide in. I let Paul control the kiss as his tongue massaged my tongue. I was gently pushed down on the couch as Paul hovered over me, slowly kissing me. Paul broke the kiss and stared down at me. Paul moved back to his spot on the couch and I sat up. We continued watching the movie but I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. I had been kissed before but never by a guy. Paul's kiss was different, it was soft but rough.

The movie ended and I saw that Paul was sleeping. I quietly got off the couch and walked into the kitchen. I was hungry and I figured Paul was too. I found some sandwich meat in the fridge and the bread in the pantry.

"What are you doing?" I jumped and turned to see Paul standing next to me.

"You were sleeping, I was going to make us some lunch, is that okay?" I asked.

"Yea if you want." Paul said. Paul sat at the table while I made some sandwiches.

"How many do you want?" I asked. I knew Paul was going to eat more than one sandwhich.

"Four." Paul said. That didn't surprise me.

"Thanks for lunch." Paul told me.

"Paul are you in college?" I asked. I knew that was random but I didn't know what to talk about with Paul.

"Yea, I take a few classes. I want to be a mechanic and run my own mechanic business. I work at a local mechanic shop here to help pay tuition and help my mom pay some bills." Paul told me.

"Do you think about what you want to do after you graduate?" Paul asked. I shook my head

"No, but I never really gave it a thought." I said. I was surprised how easy it was to talk to Paul.

"It's hard sometimes with school, work and wolf duties." Paul said.

"Does wolf duties include patrolling?" I asked.

"Yea, how do you know about that?" Paul asked.

"Seth mentioned having to patrol when we talked on the phone. He didn't say anything else." I said. Paul then explained to me that the pack took turns patrolling La Push nightly. He then told me why was because of vampires.

"You don't have to worry about them though, I would never let those leeches come anywhere near you." Paul growled out. I smiled and Paul leaned over and placed a quick kiss on my lips.

"Paul, are you home?" I heard a women call out.

"Emily I'm in here." Paul called out. I saw women walk in and Paul got up from the table and took the bags that's she had in her hands, putting them on the counter.

"What's with the food?" Paul asked.

"Your mom has to work late and asked me to do some grocery shopping." Emily said. Emily noticed me and smiled.

"Hello you must be Cody, I'm Emily, Sam's girlfriend." she told me. Emily was pretty, she had a scar that covered half her face but that didn't seem to matter much.

"Hi, who's Sam?" I asked. Emily frowned and gave Paul a look.

"Huh, I didn't get to telling Cody about the whole pack yet." Paul said. Emily nodded and started putting food from the bags away.

"Sam is the alpha of our pack. He's the one in charge of all of the wolves." Paul told me.

"Okay, did Sam imprint on Emily?" I ask. I got up from the table and started helping Emily put the food away.

"Yes he did. How are things here?" Emily asked.

"There're fine. we are just getting to know each other." Paul said. Paul seemed fustrated about something; I wondered what was going on with him. Emily seemed to sense it and she smiled.

"Okay, well if everything is okay here I'm going to go back home. Sam wants you to come see him when you are free." Emily said. Paul nodded.

"It was nice meeting you Cody and thank you for helping me with the food." Emily said. Emily hugged me before she left.

"She's nice." I said. Paul shrugged

"I guess." he said.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Nothing." Paul said. I frowned but soon that went away when Paul pulled me into a kiss.

"Let's watch another movie." Paul said.

Paul's door bell rang repeatedly making us pause the second movie and Paul swung open the door

"What?" Paul all but screamed out. At the door were Seth, Collin, and Brady.

"Hey Paul, we heard that Cody is here." Seth said.

"Yea and?" Paul asked.

"Can we come in?" Seth asked.

"No, we're busy." Paul said.

"What are you doing?" Collin asked. I walked to the door and Paul wrapped his arm around me. Seth smirked.

"Oh I get it, you guys are "busy"" Seth said. Paul glared

"Leave now, and don't come back." Paul said slamming the door in their faces.

"You didn't have to be so mean to them." I said.

"They drive me crazy." Paul told me. I shook my head and Paul led us back to the living room.

**Okay like it or not please review!**


End file.
